


Never Let You Go

by ZiggyRinz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyRinz/pseuds/ZiggyRinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come over. I need ur bullshit ‘bout how beautiful I am”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

“Come over. I need ur bullshit ‘bout how beautiful I am”

Yeah, he’s THIS pathetic. But after this ugly fight with Sauli he needs a friend. So who actually cares that the only person he can have a pity party with is his ex? And he knows that he’s right in his choice, because Brad is here in twenty minutes with a huge tub of ice-cream and a box of tissues. It’s not like he’s gonna cry, but who knows… Whatever.

\- Don’t you dare telling me some shit like you knew… I wanna cuddle!  
\- Oh, honey! I’ll take care of you. What happened?  
\- He’s an asshole! No… Not like this… I’m am asshole! I fuckin’ don’t know! It was perfect, Cheeks! – Adam was all jittery, hands flying up and down. – We spent Halloween together and my parents are ridiculously in love with him, I just… It seems like I live the life, that’s not mine. I feel empty.  
\- But… you still love him, don’t you?  
\- I don’t know, Cheeks… I’m not sure anymore…  
\- Never mind. You don’t need to make any decisions right now, ‘kay? I brought Velvet Goldmine. Do you mind?  
\- I love you, Brad.  
\- I know, baby boy… I know.

***

When Adam texted for the fourth time this week, Brad couldn’t but get angry at this Finnish ass making Adam’s life difficult. Though this entire situation makes it easier to be close to his ex. Yeah, yeah, he admitted it for the umpteenth time that he was still in love with Adam. Just a bit. Very unthreatening crush. Or not. Oh fuck it! He’s head over heels with his ex-boyfriend. It’s just… there’s nothing he can do with it.  
He opened the message and his jaw dropped. Holy. Mother. Of God.

“We broke up. ‘M @ studio. Meet me @ my place in an hour?”  
“I’ll pick u there, BB. Not gonna let u drive like this”  
“Ok. Grab vodka. Wanna get wasted”

So… Adam broke up with Sauli. This is gonna be really bad. They were like the sappiest love birds and now they’re apart. This is gonna be a disaster.  
When Adam and Brad finally got home, they’ve been a bit tipsy, but conscious enough to flop on a couch and have a Talk. Just like that, with a capital T.

\- Soooo, Cheeks. It’s happening again. I’m sulkin’ and everything and you’re like my best friend and it’s so fuckin’ unfair how I use you…  
\- I don’t mind, baby boy, if you noticed. – Under the influence of several vodka shots Brad became very clingy and draped himself over Adam’s warm and comfy form. – And all these boys… You know, they’re just out of their minds.  
\- Because?  
\- Because you’re beautiful, baby! Because you’re so awesome and they just let you go.  
\- You let me go.  
\- This actually means that I was out of my mind too.  
\- Yeah, and now you have your husband, - Adam stumbles out of Brad’s arms, making air quotes, - and all this fashionable and busy web-life and everything…  
\- Hey, he’s not like that to me!  
\- Who?  
\- Sean. You know it. It’s just a show.  
\- Oh, drop it, Brad! I… I don’t know why we’re even talkin’ about it! Never mind. You shouldn’t explain anything to me.

It sounds bitter and Brad’s heart stutters like… like there’s some hope. He makes himself calm down. We’re through. It’s just alcohol and all these sleepovers. But he cannot but stand up and come closer to this beautiful man, now leaning on the window frame and staring into nothing. It’s just… one more step and… he can touch Adam, can feel his skin… How much he missed these freckled muscular arms, made to manhandle him. Everything he wants now is to melt into Adam’s hug, say that everything will get better and that he’ll kiss all the pain away.  
But he cannot! Adam doesn’t want him like this, does he? All these drakes, tommys, saulis… Oh fuck it! Who the hell he’s trying to convince? Was Adam happy? Yeah, for a short period of time. And it wasn’t anybody’s fault, no! Drake, Tommy, Sauli, they’re all pretty good guys! It’s just Adam, who needs this close connection they had with Brad. They still have.  
Brad moves closer and plants his arms on Adam’s back, feeling the tense line of his spine. He steps further and stands almost flash to Adam’s body, hearing his heartbeat, needing to feel it like this.

\- But I should, - he whispers almost inaudibly, - I had to, like many years ago. When I let you go.  
\- Don’t, Brad…  
\- Shhh… I know, it was my fault and… you’d go anyway. But… I had to try! And I didn’t.  
\- I forgave you Brad, you know it. We’re good now.  
\- Yeah… We’re good. But I want us to be perfect!

And just like this, Brad presses his lips to Adam’s neck, hugging him from behind, trying to get even closer. Adam spins and grabs Brad’s shoulders and stares and stares, searching these beautiful hazel eyes for something…

\- We cannot… - he begins tensely, but Brad stops him with a hiss.  
\- I dare you say that you don’t feel it anymore, Adam. I dare you deny me right now. And we’ll pretend that nothing happened and come back to our vodka and the last episode of True Blood. But I know that you want it as much as I do.  
\- I don’t wanna hurt you, Brad! – Adam’s almost screaming now.  
\- So stop gripping my shoulders so hard, baby, - interrupts Brad calmly, - though, don’t! You know, I like it rough and I love your marks on me.

And these words just throw Adam over the edge! He just looses it and pins his ex to the wall and crashes his lips with a bruising passionate kiss. There’s nothing he can do about this desire to have Brad like this! How long has he been waiting for it! Nothing else matters right now, just his lover boy, who still wants him!  
And he takes. Trailing his tongue down, mouthing this beautiful skin, sucking glowing red marks on Brad’s neck and collar bones, eliciting the nicest sounds he’s ever heard. Never stopping, Adam gets rid of his and Brad’s clothes and pushes his lover into the bedroom. It’s like a high for him, tasting this perfect skin again! And Brad doesn’t resist, he cannot! He just melts into these possessive kisses and licks and bites.  
But what Adam loves the best about his beautiful Cheeks (when did he start to think about him like “his”?) is that his lover is not a submissive sex doll, and the way he’s turning tables right now, pushing Adam onto the bed and straddling his hips. Brad is very demanding and toppy for bottom, and Adam freaking loves it!

\- You’re so amazing, - Brad whispers, nipping at his lover’s earlobe, - so stunning… I can’t tear my eyes of you… Can’t believe that I’ve been waiting for so-so long…

He make a path of light kisses right to Adam’s pierced nipple, tugging it with his teeth and making him groan loudly. Brad’s arms never stop, stroking pale freckled skin, kneading it and drawing random patterns. Trailing his tongue lower and lower, Brad finally closes his lips around Adam’s achingly hard cock and sucks softly, which makes his lover arch gracefully from the bed. He goes for it like thirsty man in a desert, sucking, licking, lapping at the pre-cum and flicking his tongue under the sensitive head from time to time, until Adam cannot stand this torturous teasing anymore and turns them over and pounces like a ravenous tiger.

\- You don’t even realize how much I want to ravage you right now; - he growls low, - knees up, baby. Get ready for the ride of your life!  
\- With pleasu… OH GOD, YES, DON’T FUCKING STOP!

The last words come out almost like a scream, when Brad feels this glorious tongue between his cheeks, right where he wants it most of all. He grabs the sheets and holds them for dear life, trying not to come too fast, because ohfuckingshityeah Adam has the most talented tongue! Not giving Brad a chance to even blink, Adam slips two fingers right beside his tongue brushing them over his lover prostate, and purposely stroking it with increasing force. His lips go for Brad’s balls, kissing and licking them and making the man writhe and mewl with the incredible pleasure.

\- Yeah, baby, let it go, - whispers Adam, - let me see you come on my fingers. I bet I can make you come just like that, you beautiful creature, let it go…

He licks the sensitive rim around his fingers, adding the third one and just like this Brad is helplessly coming, shuddering and groaning Adam’s name and all the curses he knows. Not stopping for a second, Adam grabs his lover’s knees, pushes them even further apart and plunges into this sweet tight heat of his boy. He has to stop himself from thrusting right away, because ohmygod it’s heaven and he can die happy right now, but Brad starts squirming and moaning and demanding more, so he follows, setting may be a little bit punishing rhythm, just taking what he wants. Feeling his balls grow tight, Adam trails his hand through the mess Brad already made on his stomach and grabs his lover’s rehardening cock and strokes it nice and fast, leading them both to the earth-shuttering orgasm, muffling Brad’s high pitched screams of pleasure with a messy and sloppy kiss.  
The collapse on the bed side by side and cannot stop kissing each other, though their limbs are weak and Adam thinks that he won’t move like forever! They entwine their legs and lay as close as it’s possible, keeping each other warm.

\- Don’t you dare freak out tomorrow, baby boy! – Brad whispers hoarsely. – And make me some decent breakfast with lots of protein, because I just lost like a double dose of it.  
\- Okay, honey, - Adam chuckles quietly, - I love you, Bradley. So fucking much.  
I love you too, Adam.  
\- Don’t let me go, baby, next time, please… I just… I cannot…  
\- Shhhh, baby… I’ll never let you go now, when I have you. Promise.

They fall asleep quickly, exhausted beyond belief and happy like they’ve never been in these long years apart.

The End.


End file.
